¿Por qué me tuve que enamorar justo de ti?
by IsabellaGranger12
Summary: Este one-shot trata de lo sentimientos y pensamientos de Hermione con respecto a Ron luego de su tonta desición de irse con Lavender...


**Hola! Bueno, esta es mi primera historia de Ron y Herms publicada aquí, la he publicado en ayer y quiero ver cual es el resultado aquí, hehe... En fin, trata sobre Hermione y su profundo dolor hacia Ron y su odiosamente empalagosa novia Lavender, hehe... Notarán algo raro q hice aquí (bah, raro... no es raro), mezclé partes del libro y la película como cambiando y mezclando, jeje... Espero que les guste, sé q tal vez no sea fantástica, pero fue algo de unos 15 minutos, hehe... **

**

* * *

**

Estruendos. Sí, gente estruendosa festejando la victoria de Gryffindor contra Ravenclaw. La recién victoria ganada por nada más y nada menos que... Ron Weasley.

El nuevo jugador de Gryffindor. El nuevo guardián de los aros. El nuevo bombón para Lavender.

Sí, la empalagosa Lavender. Se había enamorado perdidamente y como una tonta de Ronald Weasley. El invisible tras Harry; el pelirrojo sin dinero; el pecoso miedoso; el amor de Hermione.

Y allí estaba ella; sentada en las escaleras sin poder dar crédito a lo que acababa de ver; Una rubia tan pegajosa como el chicle le había robado al único chico que en verdad le había interesado. Y el recordar lo que hacía segundos había visto sólo le rompía más el corazón... Pero lo más penoso era que no podía quitarse esa horrorosa escena de su mente... Lavender pegoteada como con pegamento a los labios de Ron... Ron correspondiéndole... abrazados.

Llanto. El corazón roto de una sabelotodo...Y ella que creía que Ron sentía algo por ella... Qué ingenua... Si nadie jamás en su vida se había interesado por ella... Siempre la criticaban por ser una sabelotodo insufrible... Porque eso era lo que ella era. Una niña cerebrito que insoportablemente decía saberlo todo...

Viktor se había interesado por ella una vez... Esas veces que la vio en la biblioteca estudiando, hasta que se armó de valor y la invitó al Baile de Navidad. El Baile de Navidad al que Ron la había invitado también... Sí, de la forma más estúpida, pero lo había hecho...

¿Y qué hay de todas esas peleas? ¿Las que comenzaban con críticas, agresiones, gritos, llantos y luego risas? Nada. Todo eso acabó hacía unas semanas, cuando sin saber la razón, se daban esas peleas pero no acababa en lo último... Sino, en lo anterior a lo último... Ron llevaba por lo menos una semana enfadado con ella y no había tenido el valor para decirle la razón... Y como para dramatizar más el tema, tuvo que juntarse con la empalagosa niña cursi de Lavender...

Hermione sintió como sus ojos se terminaban de cristalizar como para luego estar empapados lloviendo lágrimas... Una tras otra... Y otra...

Y la única compañía de Hermione eran esos tontos pájaros que había convocado en la clase de Encantamientos. Sí, porque eso era lo único que ella sabía hacer... Tarea, y más tarea. Pero nunca se dio cuenta de que no era capaz de afrontar una situación de dolor sentimental sin estar... así.

Sintió unos pasos detrás de ella y alguien sentándose a su lado. Harry.

Inmediatamente secó sus lágrimas y trató de parecer indiferente.

Son pájaros... – gimió lagrimeando – Estaba practicando...

Oh, pues te salieron muy bien. – respondió Harry gentilmente

Suspiró. Sabía que Harry estaba enterado de lo que le pasaba... Y ahora trataba de reconfortarla estando a su lado... No tendría sentido negar lo que le pasaba...

¿Cómo se siente, Harry? – preguntó sollozando, pero suspirando para tratar de calmarse – Cuando ves... A Dean con Ginny...

Hary no sabía qué contestar. Su amiga se había enterado de algo que no quería que se enterara... Pero ¿cómo?

Lo sé. – respondió ella luego de unos segundos de silencio - He visto como la miras... Eres mi mejor amigo...

Y allí. En ese mismo momento, se escucharon las risas empalagosas de una Lavender enredada a SU chico.

Ron y Lavender asomaron su narices justo allí. En ese lugar... ¿Por qué justo allí? ¡Era lo que menos quería que pasara!

Las risas pararon. Y ahora un silencio incómodo se alzaba entre las cuatro personas presentes allí. Un silencio que fue roto por un tonto comentario de una tonta chica enamorada...

Oops... Creo que este lugar está ocupado – dijo con su voz melosa y luego salió disparada hacia la Sala Común otra vez dejando a un Ron con cara de estúpido... ¿Qué más se podía esperar de una chica tan cursi y boba?

¿Y esos pájaros? – preguntó él como siempre, sin darse cuenta de NADA.

Y así fue. Cuando decidí que esos tan bobos pájaros me servirían para algo; sólo para variar. Me levanté del escalón y mirándolo con todo el odio del mundo pronuncié las palabras que harían que Ron viera mi enfado de una vez por todas:

_¡Opuggno!_

¡PLAF! Los pájaros salieron volando hacia Ron y comenzaron a picotearle y rasguñarle cada pedacito de su piel que podían hallar. Sabía que esa escena podría para algunos ser graciosa, pero para mí era dolorosa.

¡Hermione, por favor! – suplicó como el tonto que es

Pero yo me limitaba a mirarlo con todo el odio y el dolor que podía expresar mi corazón. Ya no aguantaba las ganas de echarme corriendo y llorar... Llorar hasta quedarme seca, llorar maldiciendo el nombre de Ronald Weasley... El chico torpe e inmaduro del cual inevitablemente me había enamorado... Y ahora no dejaría de sufrir por su culpa... ¡Maldito sea él y toda su torpeza e inmadurez! ¿Por qué me tuve que enamorar de él? Y aunque siempre diga que lo odio, es sólo para ocultar que lo amo más que a nadie en el mundo... Pero... ¿POR QUÉ?

* * *

** Y? Que tal estuvo? Fue un final abierto, hehe... Bueno hacía mucho q no escribía sobre estos dos, y estaba algo cansada de sólo leer... Así q me dije a mí misma: ''Me voy al Word y allí surgirá algo'' y... esto fue lo q surgió, jeje... No me maten, fue un momento pequeño de inspiración q a todos nos agarra cuando estamos en el Word... O antes, hehe... En fin, notaron la mezcla? Es muy diminuta, pero creí q sería mejor q la parte de los pájaros sea tal y como en el libro, jeje... Es q, en mi opinión los pájaros debieron de atacarlo... No, no me miren así, se lo merecía! Tal vez un poco... Jaja, bueno, ahora sí, apreciaré comentarios si recibo alguno... **

**Besos y abrazos!**


End file.
